Welcome Home, Laxus
by delicatewings
Summary: A short oneshot about the long awaited return of Laxus from a mission. Pre Tartaros. Second fic ever, hope you enjoy. LaxLu. Warning: adult content.


Hi guys! Long time no update, I know, I know. I'm _extremely_ busy with school but I really do want to make time to write. This is just a simple oneshot for you to read for the _time_ being but I have a lot of interesting things planned! Thanks for reading and enjoy. ;)

Welcome Home, Laxus. 

Sigh..

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time as she waited for Laxus to return from his mission. It had been two months since she had last seen him and she was aching for him mentally and physically. Okay, fuck it, she decided. "I can't take this waiting anymore. I'm going to go hang out at the guild instead of moping." She said to no one in particular. After a short walk to the guild, Lucy stepped in and already felt better. "Hiya, Luce!" Yelled Natsu from across the room. "Hey, Natsu. What's up?" Lucy _replied_ with a smile. Though she knew everyone thought she would end up with him, she knew that she had always loved Laxus and Natsu had Lisanna, so they had always been the best of friends. "I'm waiting for Lisanna to come to the guild, we're going on a trip to hot springs for a few days!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. Smiling, Lucy wished him a good trip and walked over to the bar. Honestly, she was jealous that Natsu and Lisanna could be together so often. A margarita with a cute umbrella in it slid in front of her, startling her from her thoughts. "You look like you need this." Mira interjected with a soft smile. "You miss him, huh?"

"More than you know." Lucy muttered. Mira then leaned over and whispered knowingly into Lucy's ear. "Well, a little birdie told me he should be back tonight." Lucy lit up and almost ran out after bidding Mira goodbye. Taking the path she knew too well, she walked to her favorite lingerie shop. After so long, she wanted to remind Laxus of exactly what he had been missing.

Upon entering the store, she scanned around until her eyes landed on the perfect set. It was a three piece bra,thong,and see-through nightie. The nightie was a silky material that made her shiver with the slightest touch, while the bra and thong were in an alluring shade of burgundy with two small pink bows, one on the front of the bra where the two cups met, and the other laced onto the front of the thong. The nightie provided a sense of innocence and an alluring feeling while the bra and thong sealed the deal. Taking the items into her arms, she walked to the dressing room. The set fit like a dream, enhancing each and every curve while still supporting her body and making her feel comfortable. Smiling, she changed into her clothes and paid for the items.

When she arrived at the home she shared with Laxus, it was half past six so she decided to eat a quick meal and then prepare for the evening. After showering with her favorite strawberry body wash and washing her hair with the matching shampoo, she made sure her legs were smooth as she knew Laxus loved to caress them, among other things. After hopping out of the shower she smoothed on some vanilla lotion and curled her hair slightly, knowing the style wouldn't matter as it would be messed up later. Applying mascara and a sultry winged eyeliner, she put on a pink nude gloss as the finishing touch. Knowing that everything was ready now, she waited in the shadows in the far end of the bedroom. Looking at the clock it was just after eight.

The sound of the door unlocking made her sit up in attention as she got up and smoothed down the hem of the nightie. Approaching the door like a sly fox, only the soft click of her heels could be heard. Laxus stepped in and grinned when he took in her appearance.

Dropping everything, he swept her off her feet and carried her onto the bed. "Welcome home." Lucy purred. Laxus cut her off as he attached his lips to hers, softly biting at her top lip and slyly reaching under the silky nightie and caressing her through her panties. "Someone's already wet." He huskily whispered as he slid two digits in and out as Lucy arched and panted under him. "Fuck!" She moaned out as she reached up to unbuckle his belt and removing the annoying pants and boxers in the way of his hardening member.

She pushed and straddled him lowering her mouth just above his member. Leaning down and licking up and down at a torturing slow pace, Lucy teased him as she finally let the tip into her mouth swirling around the head and licking the precum while running both hands up and down his length. Finally after what seemed like forever, she took him deeper into her mouth gagging slightly as she had forgotten just how big he was. Bobbing her head up and down she looked up at Laxus lovingly as he used his hands to lower Lucy even more onto him. She slowly released her mouth from him and gave him a soft kiss while lying down on her back. Laxus was happy as he wanted to see her and experience everything after so long. He couldn't believe how beautiful the woman in front of him was.

His cock already lubricated from Lucy's saliva he lined himself up with her and pushed into her slowly, letting her accustom to him. After a nod he pulled out leaving only the tip inside her and quickly slamming into her making her face go into an O shape as she moaned out loudly, both of them sensitive after so long his grunts matching her moans as the sound of skin slapping on skin was the only thing they heard. Flipping Lucy over to position her on top of him he let her take control as she sat down onto his length, making both of them moan as he hit deeply into her core, stimulating her in ways she forgot she could feel. Thrusting her hips to ride his cock, she felt herself begin to tighten as her pussy easily slid up and down,her wetness coating him. Laxus was close too as he rubbed his middle and index fingers onto her clit to stimulate her as she slammed up and down his length brought her to a new level of bliss as she orgasmed around him. Panting, she got off of him and put his entire length into her hot mouth, letting his length hit the back of her throat as he came deep into her mouth. Making sure to swallow all of his cum, Lucy accepted him into her mouth as he shot his load. Resting her head on his chest, Lucy sighed happily. "I love you Lucy. I don't think I'll be leaving for another mission for a while after this." Laxus affectionately proclaimed. The blonde had already fallen asleep in his arms so he just tightened his grip around her vowing to himself to never let her go.


End file.
